The embodiments described herein relate to wellbore additives.
Wellbore fluids are often complex formulations that include several additives that are typically mixed on-site. The wellbore additives used often include both liquid additives (e.g., liquid surfactants and aqueous-miscible solvents) and solid additives (e.g., weighting agents, cements, and fluid loss control agents). Using both solid and liquid additives when producing a wellbore fluid often requires multiple pieces of equipment, additional storage facilities, and increased manpower to prepare the wellbore fluid and maintain the equipment. The additional equipment, storage facilities, and manpower can increase the cost of the wellbore operations.